


Alpha Magnetize

by The_Sad_Hatter



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Accidental Thigh Riding, Alpha Bucky Barnes, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Eventual Smut, F/M, Omega Reader, Slow Burn, Wet Dream, omegas in heat
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-06-07
Updated: 2019-06-15
Packaged: 2020-04-12 00:22:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,230
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19120771
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Sad_Hatter/pseuds/The_Sad_Hatter
Summary: You weren’t exactly against Alpha’s per say, you just didn’t want one. You preferred to suppress your Omega hormones so you could focus on the important things in life, like being an Avenger. But when an injury takes you out of the field, you get stuck doing errands for the team and find yourself in Wakanda. It’s there, on Bucky Barnes doorstep that everything changes.He finds what he’s been looking for and you find what you’ve been running from.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is based off a request I got on tumblr.

You gently probed the bandages around your wrist as the quinjet landed in the foreign paradise. Seeing Wakanda with your own two eyes was a hell of an honour but the excitement was somewhat diminished by the fact you knew you were only here because Steve was worried about you. Some Hydra goon had gotten in a lucky swipe with his knife and you’d lost a little blood, so suddenly you were on the back burner for missions and being given the errand runs to keep you busy.

 

It’s not like you didn’t see right through Steve’s plan but he had backed you into a corner…

 

_“Can you give this letter to Sergeant James Buchanan Barnes while you’re there? It’s important, not to the team but to me.”_

_“Barnes? As in.. Bucky Barnes, your best friend?” You sighed, plucking the letter out of his hand and tucking it safely in your pocket._

_“That’s the one.”_

_“Yeah Cap, I’ll deliver your love letter.”_

_“It’s not a love… never mind. Thankyou.”_

So the reasons you were in Wakanda weren’t exactly exciting, but they were just important enough that you couldn’t bitch about them. As the ramp descended and you strolled down it to officially meet the King, you mentally cursed Steve and his tactics.

 

But as soon as the blinding bright Wakandan sun hit your skin and began warming you, when you saw the bright and beautiful paradise and your eyes took in the futuristic buildings and tech… you decided that _maybe_ this errand was better than infiltrating some dingy Hydra warehouse anyway.

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

As you followed the directions you’d been given by a member of The Dora Milaje you started to suspect you weren’t going to need them. There was a thick, heady scent in the air leading to towards a small hut.

 

You breathed deeply, inhaling the scent greedily and something low down in your belly stirred to life. You hadn’t smelt anyone so fucking mouth-wateringly delicious since… well ever. The smell was so thick on the air you could almost taste it and it still wasn’t enough, you needed _more_. Your Omega instincts took over as you walked towards the hut, desperately seeking out more of the mind numbing scent.

 

It was all around you, surrounding you and you groaned lowly, throwing your head back and basking in it.

 

Alpha.

 

Of course, Sergeant Barnes was an Alpha, what else would he be? But T’challa was an Alpha and his scent hadn’t been a fraction as enticing. So Bucky Barnes was an unmated Alpha.

 

The scent grew stronger and you heard movement, tilting your head back down in time to see the man in question exit his hut.

 

Your eyes took him in, all of him and that coil in your stomach snapped at the sight of the breathtakingly beautiful man standing in front of you. Lust, strong and overpowering, flooded your system.

 

“Who are you?” He asked softly, his voice carried on the slight breeze.

 

“I…” You couldn’t think straight, couldn’t find the words to tell him what he needed to know.

 

His stormy grey eyes flitted over you, concern in them and you saw him sniff the air cautiously before he inhaled deeply, his eyelashes brushing against his cheeks as his eyes fluttered shut.

 

“You… You’re an Omega.” He whispered.

 

“Steve.. Steve sent me.” You whimpered.

 

His eyes snapped open and he frowned at you. You fumbled in your pockets for the letter and finally held it out to him. Your whole body was tense as he approached you, reaching out to take it with his right arm and that was what drew your attention to the fact his left arm was missing. The last you heard, he had a metal one.

 

That was what brought you spiralling back down to reality and you thrust the letter at him, backing up as quickly as you could.

 

He fucking knew you were an Omega, he could smell it. That shouldn’t be possible. You were on suppressants, you shouldn’t be presenting as anything and you definitely shouldn’t be lost in a lusty daze at the scent of an Alpha.

 

Wat the suppressant failing? It shouldn’t be, you’d had your injection just two months ago, you weren’t due for a booster for four more weeks. There should be a medley of hormone suppressing drugs coursing through your bloodstream right now, piggybacking on your body’s natural defence systems.

 

Your fingers brushed over the bandage on your wrist and you wanted to throw up.

 

You’d lost enough blood that you’d needed an emergency transfusion.  The ground-breaking, experimental suppressant that banner had been injecting into you had been emptied out and washed away when a clean batch of blood had been piped into you.

 

You were going into heat.

 

“Fuck!” You exclaimed.

 

He darted forward at your cry, arm reaching for you and you flinched.

 

“Don’t. I… I’m… This isn’t supposed to happen.” You winced and fought your body’s inclination to lean into him.

 

“Let me help you.” He said softly.

 

“No!” You growled.

 

“Not like that. I’m not going to fuck you, I’m going to let you scent me to calm you down.” He said evenly.

 

You shook your head and whimpered but didn’t fight him as he cupped the back of your head and pulled your face towards his neck.  

 

“It’s ok, I’ve got you.” He soothed.

 

Smelling him on the air was nothing compared to being pressed up against him and against your better judgement you wrapped your arms around his neck and pushed your face into his skin, breathing deeply.

 

Your eyes rolled back in your head as the alpha scent invaded your senses and took over, acting like a drug. You wrapped his scent around yourself like a blanket, revelling in it.

 

You barely noticed him wrapping his arm around the back of your thighs and lifting you off the ground, to busy rubbing your face into his neck like an affectionate cat. You didn’t know where he was taking you and you didn’t care, he was the Alpha, he knew best.

 

It wasn’t until he dumped you on a cold hard surface and you heard another, more feminine voice that you started having any semi-coherent thoughts again.

 

“What is this? What did you do to her?”

 

“I didn’t do anything. I found her like this.” He said, stepping away from you.

 

You whined petulantly until his distance allowed you to pick up on another scent.

 

“Shuri?” You asked, frowning in befuddlement.

 

“Oh my. Well you’re in heat. Rude.” She sniped, wrinkling her nose.

 

Her Alpha scent wasn’t as enticing as Bucky’s but it was still nice and you blinked sleepily at her, smiling dopely.

 

“Hi.”

 

“Should she be acting like this? I’ve never seen an Omega so out of it.” Bucky asked in concern.

 

“It depends if…”

 

“Hey, were you on suppressants?” Shuri asked, snapping her fingers in front of your face to make you pay attention.

 

“Yes.” You nodded, holding out your wrist to her.

 

“Blood suppressants, if she lost too much blood and needed a transfusion then it would explain _this._ This will be her first heat in a long time if this is the way she’s acting.” Shuri explained to Bucky as she bustled around.

 

“What’s that?” He asked in alarm when Shuri approached you with a large needle.

 

“Booster shot.” She explained gleefully, jabbing it into your arm and pushing down on the syringe.

 

“Ow.” You winced, shooting a helpless look at Bucky.

 

He immediately came back over and stroked your arm comfortingly.

 

“And a little sedative, I don’t want an Omega on heat running about my lab.” She added.

 

That was the last thing you heard before Bucky’s beautiful face went blurry and his shoulder moved towards your face at a rapid face.

 

He caught you as you faceplanted his shoulder and laid you down gently while Shuri snorted behind him.

 

“Will she be ok?” He asked the young genius.

 

“She will be fine, once she wakes.” Shuri assured him.

 

He stroked a lock of hair off of your face and nodded.

 

“You composed yourself remarkably well around her, I’m impressed.” Shuri noted.

 

“I lost control of my own mind for seventy years, I won’t let it go again. Not even for an Omega in heat.”

 

His chest swelled with pride as he thought about how well he’d taken care of you, protected you and kept you safe until he could get you help. It was a feeling he had missed sorely but had struggled with finding a way to deserve feeling it.

 

“Who is she?” He asked, surprised it had taken him this long to wonder.

 

“The newest Avenger. Your Captain will probably explain it all in his latest letter, in between his bouts of begging you to join the team.”

 

He had held off Steve’s requests for a long time, even after his name was cleared. But even this small act of good had made his soul feel a little lighter. Maybe his path to finding a way of living with his guilt wasn’t in avoiding the world, but doing more good in it. Maybe there was a reason for him to go home after all, maybe Steve and Sam were right.

 

“Do you still have the arm? I might need it when I go home.” He asked.

 


	2. Chapter 2

The only thing you wanted to do was get the hell out of Wakanda and far away from Bucky Barnes.

 

Shame, that’s what you were feeling. White hot, soul crushing shame. And maybe a tinge of rejection.

 

Omega’s in heat were hard to resist for Alpha’s who were unmated. Not impossible, but difficult. But from what you remembered, Bucky had no problem resisting you. He must have found you so unattractive that even the stirrings of your Omega heat hadn’t made him falter at all. You didn’t want him to want you, you didn’t much care what he thought about you at all but it was a little sobering to know you were that repulsive to somebody. Somebody you needed to go and speak to before you fled.

 

Because he had helped you and you at least owed him a thank you for it. You were embarrassed, not rude. So you slung the bag of tech you’d been sent to collect over your shoulder, steeled yourself for the encounter, put your big girl panties on and went to find him.

 

He found you first.

 

“Going somewhere?”

 

Apparently your heat wasn’t entirely to blame for your primal reaction to him because he still smelt like heaven, with just the right amount of hell thrown in.

 

Everything about him screamed Alpha, from the burning intensity in his eyes to the purposeful way he strode towards you. You couldn’t help but be mesmerized by those thighs, those thick, powerful thighs. It said a lot about how sexy they were that your eyes went to them first and not the metal arm, but when the fist clenched your eyes immediately snapped to it.

 

You crossed your arms and leant against the wall, very much enjoying the view as he walked over to you. Just because you didn’t want an Alpha and this Alpha didn’t want you, didn’t mean you couldn’t look.

 

“I was looking for you.” You told him when he stopped in front of you.

 

“Good. I was looking for you as well. Shuri said you were awake and back to normal.” He said, his eyes flitting over your casual stance.

 

“Normal is a relative term, and not really applicable in my case.” You said with a smirk.

 

“So why were you looking for me?”

 

“To thank you for yesterday. So thank you.”

 

“You’re welcome.”

 

“Ok, bye.” You said abruptly, pushing away from the wall and walking away.

 

You didn’t look back and give him a chance to extend the conversation. You’d thanked him and fulfilled your obligation, there was no need to subject yourself to any further torture. Because standing that close to a man that beautiful without wrapping your body around his _was_ torture.

 

“Let me carry that for you.” He offered, falling into step beside you and reaching for the strap of your bag without waiting for you to agree.

 

“I’m quite capable of carrying it, thanks ever so much though.”

 

“I don’t doubt it but a dame should never have to carry her own bags when there’s a gentleman around to do it.” He told you, smiling genially.

 

Why couldn’t this chivalrous, amicable, handsome Alpha just let you flee in peace?

 

“Welcome to the 21st century where _Dame’s_ don’t need big strong Alpha’s to carry their damn bags for them anymore, I’d say you’ll like it here but you probably won’t and we’re a very cynical generation so we don’t really give a damn.” You snapped, shifting the bag to the opposite shoulder and away from him.

 

“You seemed to need a big strong Alpha yesterday doll.” He noted smugly.

 

“I’m not the same person I was yesterday.” You grumbled petulantly.

 

You’d shifted the bag to your injured arm and It hurt, but you were too damn proud to move it back to your strong arm.

 

“I didn’t know you yesterday, didn’t stop you showing up on my doorstep smelling like a…”

 

“Like a what?” You interrupted, glaring at him challengingly.

 

He leaned over and took a very deliberate whiff of your scent.

 

“You walk like an Alpha, talk like an Alpha but even on suppressants, you still smell like a needy Omega.” He informed you.

 

You dropped the bag on the ground with a loud clatter at the same time you extended your uninjured arm, knife in hand and the blade pressed against his neck.

 

“I don’t need a thing from any Alpha, least of you. Yesterday was an anomaly but make no mistake, I would have been just fucking fine without your help.” You snarled.

 

“Would you? Because your heat had only just started and you submitted to me straight away, what would have happened if I hadn’t found you?” He asked calmly, as if you weren’t holding a knife to his throat.

 

You couldn’t admit that his scent affected you far more strongly than any other Alpha’s ever had and that was why you submitted to him, that even now you were barely holding yourself in check, that threatening him felt wrong right down to your bones, that you wanted to beg forgiveness and wrap your arms around him and never let go.

 

His fingers closed around your wrist and pulled your hand away from his throat, twisting your arm so you were yanked around and suddenly you had six foot of muscled Alpha pressed against your back.

 

“You said thank you but you aren’t acting very grateful.” He whispered in your ear.

 

You wanted to snap at him, curse at him but his words didn’t match his tone. He sounded weary, and resigned.

 

And with his lips so close to your skin, his breath ghosting over you and his firm body pressed into you, you were struggling to think straight.

 

“I _am_ grateful, but it doesn’t mean I need anything from you. I don’t want anything from you.” You hissed, thankful that your uncomfortableness with kind of enjoying being held still by him sounded a lot like anger.

 

“Why?” He asked and you froze.

 

“I don’t really feel like having a heart to heart with you buddy, I want to fly away and never see you again, not open up to you.”

 

“If you’re going to leave and never come back then what’s the harm in telling me why?” He reasoned.

 

“I don’t owe you an explanation.” You said flatly.

 

“No? I took you to Shuri before your heat fully kicked in and it would have been too late to supress it and you say you’re grateful but you’re acting like I offended you. You’re acting like you hate me and I want to know why.” He said, no, demanded.

 

“Why does it matter so much?”

 

“Is it because of the things I’ve done? Are you ashamed that you were moments away from begging a monster to fuck you? Tell me!” His grip on your wrist tightened and you could feel the anger radiating from him.

 

“What? No. You were brainwashed, you’re hardly a monster!” You told him.  

 

He suddenly released you, pushing you away hard enough that you were a few feet away from where you started but not enough that you stumbled. You looked up at him, ready to verbally tear him to shreds but what you saw gave you pause.

 

He looked… haunted.

 

For whatever reason you weren’t sure but he had asked you to condemn him. He looked strangely disappointed that you hadn’t.

 

“Look, for some Omega’s, finding an Alpha works for them. Not for me ok? I’m terrified of it, that’s why I’m on suppressants and have been for over a decade. You’re right, I was moments away from begging a complete stranger to fuck me just because he was an Alpha. I hate that, _I hate it_! But I don’t hate you.” You admitted, extremely begrudgingly.

 

“You make a habit of pulling knives on people you don’t hate, doll?” He asked with an easy smile.

 

“Oh… FUCK YOU!” You snarled.

 

“Sounds like we’re back to the begging.” He said cockily.

 

He had switched from self-loathing to arrogant in less time than it had taken you to blink and it riled you up. It was all too much, his words, his attitude, his hard body, his blinding smile, his beautiful eyes, his fucking scent. You snapped.

 

In a few long strides you closed the space between you both and swung your fist at him.

 

He caught it but you’d been anticipating that and twisted around so your back was to him once again, only this time you jammed your elbow into the tender spot below his ribs. He let out a barely audible grunt and released your fist, wrapping his arm around your waist and yanking you back into him so he could use his body to cage you.

 

And then he did the most perplexing thing he had done yet.

 

He laughed.

 

“You just don’t like to behave, do you?” He chuckled.

 

You twisted your neck to look up at him in disbelief. He smiled down at you, his eyes twinkling with amusement.

 

“I’ll show you bad behaviour you son of a bitch.” You panted, wriggling out of his grip.

 

“I’m sure you will doll, I’m sure you will. Can it wait till we’re in the air though? I want to get back to New York before dinner.”

 

“Wait…. What?!” You shrieked.

 

He winked at you and picked up your bag, slinging it over his shoulder and strolling away, towards the quinjet.

 

“No… wait. What?” You repeated.

 

He didn’t look back.

 

You groaned and threw your arms in the air in frustration, letting them flail. Apparently you had an unwelcome passenger back to the compound. Bucky disappeared from view as he rounded the corner and you let out an impressive string of swear words before you stomped after him.

 

By the time you got to the quinjet he was already onboard, sitting casually in the pilots chair.

 

“Get the fuck out of my seat.” You snarled.

 

“Doll I’ve been doing this longer than you’ve been alive. I’m flying us home.” He said, hitting the button to close the ramp behind you.

 

“Really? Well old man, you don’t have the clearance. You won’t be able to start the engine’s.” You said smugly.

 

He maintained eye contact with you as he placed his palm on the screen and you rolled your eyes when the engine’s flared to life. Steve must have added him to the system in the hopeful anticipation of Bucky signing on to the team.

 

“Fine. You fly. I’m going to sit back here and nap.” You snapped.

 

“You do that kiddo.”

 

You flung yourself onto the nearest seat and resisted the very strong urge to weep.

 

Hours, alone, in a metal box thousands of feet in the air, with the Alpha who had somehow gotten deep under your skin.

 

This flight was going to be torture.

 

As soon as the quinjet was in the air, Bucky switched on the Auto Pilot and turned his head to check on you. He saw you leant back in your seat, an arm slung across your face. Smirking, he pulled Steve’s letter from his pocket.

 

_Bucky,_

_Sam says I have to stop pestering you so I won’t say anything about wanting you to come home, just that WHEN if you do, there’s always a place here for you._

_Don’t expect me to stop writing though, you aren’t getting away from me that easily pal._

_First of all, I’m sorry about the deliverance of this letter. If I know our newest recruit, and I do, she’s already made an impression on you. I know she’s a little rough around the edges but she’s got a big heart Buck, she’s one of the good ones. You used to say you preferred an Omega who didn’t behave, well I found the worst behaved one of all. I could have sworn she was an Alpha the first time I met her. Sam got a little hurt on a mission once and suddenly it was like I was a kid again, watching you pull my punk ass out of an alleyway. Haven’t seen anyone be so worried and mad at the same time since you. She’s like that with everyone, Sam and Clint call her Spitfire._

Bucky smiled to himself as he read the opening lines of Steve’s letter. Well, he wasn’t wrong about you. Spitfire sounded just about right.

 

This flight was going to be fun.

 


	3. Chapter 3

It was bad enough that you had unwittingly gone into heat on Bucky’s doorstep, bad enough he’d saved your sorry ass, bad enough you’d lost your cool and tried to punch him, but was your karma really so awful that you had to be stuck in an enclosed space with him for the next few hours? You kept your arm slung across your face and your eyes screwed closed. It was distracting enough that you could smell him, you didn’t need to see him as well.

 

He'd been difficult enough to resist when he was the soft spoken Alpha who had let you bury your face into his neck but then he’d shown a playful side and it was not helping you convince your traitorous body that you weren’t attracted to him. You’d swung at him and he’d laughed, how was that remotely fair?

 

And then he’d grabbed your bag and sauntered away to your (technically Tony’s) quinjet and taken over. If anyone else had done that, you’d have decimated them but here you were, meekly hiding in the back of the quinjet and trying to argue with yourself that it hadn’t been sexy as hell. With a hint of adorable, because the smug way his eyes had lit up when his palm scan had been accepted had kind of reminded you of a pleased puppy.

 

You needed to _not_ think about how damn attractive he was, you needed to just stay calm until the quinjet landed and you could escape.

 

Stay calm.

 

Breath.

 

Don’t think about Bucky.

 

Stay calm.

 

Breath.

 

Don’t think about Bucky.

 

Stay calm.

 

Breath.

 

Don’t think about Bucky.

                                                       

_You felt him behind you, felt the heat radiating from his body as warm flesh and cool metal pressed into your skin. His hands gripped your thighs, pulling them apart until your legs were splayed wide for him, you aching heat on open display. You put your palms flat on the bed and pushed yourself up so you had some balance, some room to manoeuvre and pushed yourself back, desperately seeking out his body with yours._

_“You wanna be fucked babydoll?” He asked, amusement at your current predicament bleeding into his tone._

_“Yes.” You gasped breathily as he ran the head of his cock through your folds._

_“Beg.” He demanded._

_“Fucking fuck me Barnes.” You snapped._

_He penetrated you, just barely. He was less than half an inch inside you before he pulled back out._

_“Beg.” He snarled._

_“Please.” You whimpered, pushing your face into the pillow to hide your shame._

_His hands moved to your hips, flipping you onto your back and you were looking up at him. His expression was kind and his eyes were soft._

_“Please Bucky.” You begged._

_“I’ve got you doll, I’ve got you.” He crooned, running his metal hand over your skin until he was cupping your face._

_“Wake up doll.”_

You did wake up, almost choking on your own lust as for a split second your dream merged with reality and you hazily nuzzled into Bucky’s hand, wrapping your fingers around his bicep. He quirked his eyebrows in surprise as the dream finally faded and you realised you were asleep in the back of the quinjet and Bucky wasn’t a dream, he was stood in front of you, towering over you.

 

“Fuck.” You exclaimed, acting instinctively and kicking his legs out from under him and pushing his hand away from yours. That left him on one knee in front of you, not looking put out at it in the slightest as he smirked at you ever so slightly. His other knee was resting on the chair you were sprawled in, his leg wedged between your own, his muscular thigh pressed right against your groin.

 

You froze, unable to move. If you did, if you moved at all… god, you’d be pushing your aching cunt into his leg.

 

“Must have been one hell of a dream to make you react like that.” He noted, amusement lacing his tone.

 

“Fuck off.” You snarled.

 

“Thought you were having a nightmare the way you were whimpering and begging. Wasn’t a nightmare though, was it doll?” He asked, his eyes searching your face for… something.

 

When you didn’t answer he slowly raised his hand, letting it cup your face again.

 

“Who were you dreaming about?” He whispered.

 

“That’s none of your business Barnes. You did me one favour, doesn’t make us friends. We’re still strangers so I won’t be sharing intimate details of my dreams with you.” You told him fiercely, noting the flash of hurt in his eyes when you spoke.

 

“We could be friends?” He offered.

 

You scoffed and looked away from him.

 

“Not likely… _Alpha_.” You said derisively.

 

“Why don’t you like Alpha’s? Why don’t you want one?” He murmured.  

 

“I don’t need taken care of.” You whispered throatily.

 

“Doll, you’re meeting all the wrong Alpha’s if you think that’s how it’s supposed to be.”

 

“And I suppose you’re the right Alpha?” You hissed, still frozen in place and unable to move.

 

He shifted, ever so slightly, and inadvertently clenched his thigh muscles. Your squeezed your eyes shut, trying to hide the lust in them from his penetrating gaze.

 

“Alpha’s and Omega’s are a team, they’re supposed to work in harmony together, supporting each other, looking after each other.” He stated, leaning in until his lips were brushing against your ear and you shivered.

 

“I don’t want to own you, doll.”

 

When he’d leant in he’d pressed his leg against you even more and your breath caught in your lungs. He was so thick and firm and right now he was completely filling your senses, making you dizzy with lust. It was almost like you were on heat again, though that wasn’t possible. It took every single little tiny iota of control you possessed to keep your body still, not to shift in your seat and allow yourself to feel the friction you so desperately craved.

 

His thumb lightly brushed across your cheekbone, startling you and you turned your head to look into his eyes.

 

Big mistake.

 

“What do you want?” You asked him softly, fully prepared to give him whatever he asked for.

 

“I could be your friend.” He said back, just as softly.

 

Disappointment washed over you like a bucked of ice water had just been dumped on your head. He hadn’t wanted you when you were on heat, when your scent would have been calling out to him, so why would he want you now?

 

“Or you could get away from me before I stab you in the jugular?” You offered sweetly, the anger on your face a startling juxtaposition from the friendliness in your tone.

 

He grinned at that and tilted his head until his throat was bared to you, but he didn’t move away. He was calling your bluff. The unexpected move drew an huff of laughter from you before you could stop it. He smirked victoriously at having made you laugh and stood up, offering his hand to help you up.

 

“We’re nearly at the Compound. You slept through the whole flight.” He informed you.

 

“Good.” You sassed, ignoring his hand and standing on your own, pushing him away when he didn’t move.

 

“Thought you were an Avenger doll?” He said, looking down at his chest with an unimpressed look.

 

You scoffed at the blatant attempt to rile you up and rolled your eyes.

 

“Down boy, we’re almost home.” You told him, walking to the cockpit.

 

Before you could take your seat in the pilots chair he tugged at the back of your shirt and dragged you backwards, stepping around you and smoothly sitting down. You resisted the urge to swat at the back of his head and sat down in the co-pilots chair instead.

 

“What, no arguments? Are you warming up to me?” He teased.

 

“Nope, just eager to get home. Because once we’re home, I don’t have to interact with you anymore.” You said smugly.

 

You didn’t see the way his face fell at your statement but you did note how quiet he was as he piloted the quinjet down, landing it perfectly while you gave Friday your clearance. Only when the engine’s switched off did you look at him.

 

“Welcome home Sergeant Barnes.” You said as you stood up, and after a moments deliberation, you put your hand on his shoulder and gently squeezed it.

 

The ramp descended as you picked up the bag from Wakanda and the loud booming footsteps preceded the familiar scent of one of the few Alpha’s you did like before you were engulfed in a spine bending hug.

 

“Steve!” You exclaimed, your voice muffled by his chest.

 

“Put me down you big puppy.” You laughed, wriggling out of his grasp.

 

You wanted to see his face when he realised. It didn’t take long, Bucky scent was hanging all over the quinjet and you saw the exact moment Steve registered it, his eyes going wide before his head snapped round to see his oldest friend climbing out of the cockpit.

 

“Buck..” He said breathlessly, almost like he couldn’t believe what he was saying.

 

Bucky’s eyes were filled with warmth as he shot a heartfelt grin at Steve.

 

“Heya pal.”

 

Steve crossed the space between them in a couple of quick strides, wrapping an arm around Bucky’s shoulders and pulling him in for a hug. You smiled at the heart warming sight and quietly slung the bag over your shoulder and slipped away but you couldn’t resist leaving a parting shot.

 

“Don’t say I never bring you anything, Captain!” You called over your shoulder.

**Author's Note:**

> A/N - Now, i have never done an A/B/O story before so this might well be a piece of Trash, who knows, but I tried my humble hardest.


End file.
